Two Gingerbread Lattes, Please
by ProtegoMaximaMyHeart
Summary: Sequel to At Least It Was Merry for Molly. Lestrade fills in for Sherlock after Molly's coffee offer gets shot down.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or products or places listed. However, her sister is mine.

**A/N: I was hoping to publish this around the holidays. Obviously not. But enjoy some more Mollstrade! (or whatever ship name you use for them.)**

One of Molly's New Year's resolutions was to try and move on from Sherlock, not that there was anything to begin with. She didn't know why she allowed him to treat her that way in order to get what he wanted and get away with it. He made a more of an effort to be nice to her, which she was thankful for. However, she gave the offer of coffee one last shot before the New Year, just for old time's sake.

Sherlock, John, and Lestrade walked into the morgue to examine their latest victim in a triple homicide. There seemed to be a recurring trend of marks on the bodies in the form of Greek constellations. While John examined the body for the cause of death, Sherlock wove around him, looking for everything John missed. Most of the time, it was everything minute. John found it quite fascinating, but Sherlock merely grunted at his remarks.

As usual, Sherlock rattled off his deductions to Lestrade, who could barely keep up with them. Sherlock departed in his flourish of swishing coat, the two men following behind. It took her a lot of courage, but she blurted out, "Sherlock?"

He turned around expectantly.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have coffee."

"Black, two sugars. We'll be upstairs. Thank you Molly." He smiled and left.

"Okay." She said again, in the squeaky tone that she used the last time. She sighed and covered the body back up, but not before taking note of the constellation on the victim's left shoulder. If memory served her right, it was of Andromeda, the princess who was saved by Perseus from the sea monster. Andromeda had it rough, being chained up for sacrifice like a pig for slaughter, but at least she got a happy ending.

"You know, I could use a cup of coffee." Lestrade was in the doorway, awkwardly leaning against it. After the Christmas party, he had taken a liking to her. By liking, he meant wanting to take her out on a nice date, probably dinner and a movie. Unfortunately, he hadn't been making a good effort at talking to her since then. She was always working away, silently hoping that Sherlock that would at least accept a cup of coffee with her. Lestrade knew that she could do better, but she was always the eternal optimist. Plus, at the time, he was hoping that he could work out things with his wife. As of right now, they were at an impasse.

Molly blinked. She remembered talking to him at the party after the whole debacle. He was nice and reassuring, making her really feel like she had a friend. It never occurred to her that he had inclinations of anything other than friendship until now. It was probably because she was just thankful there was someone who liked her for who she was.

"Erm, well, the usual place I go to is the Starbucks near Piccadilly Circus. It's not exactly quiet, but I like how it's in the heart of the city. One of my favorite things to do is people watch. Being around Sherlock has given me more reason to observe them. I usually go on Fridays after work. It gives me a chance to relax." She blushed.

"It seems like it would be a waste, your offer being rejected and all." He smiled.

"Err…I get off at 8:00. So, shall I meet you there?" She asked.

"I'll see you then." He went off and joined Sherlock and John. Molly went back to work, smiling gently to herself and looking forward to later that evening.

She waited outside Starbucks after work when Lestrade met up with her. They were making small talk in line while debating what to get.

"What are you going to get, Molly?"

"I always get a gingerbread latte. It's what I always get during the holidays. Just makes me feel all warm and happy inside." She tilted her head in thought.

"I just stick to Americano. Plain and simple. I was never one for lattes anyway," Lestrade replied.

When the cashier asked her what she wanted, Lestrade beat her to it.

"Two gingerbread lattes, please."

Molly raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I never pegged you as the guy to order a gingerbread latte."'

"Well, it's the holidays and it would seem like a great time for a drink to match, yeah?"

She smiled. "Definitely."

They waited by the counter to get their drinks and sat on a pair of squashy couches by the window. The conversation didn't come easily at first since they only talked over a corpse. It took a few minutes before both of them relaxed and talked about various interests, keeping it light. She got him to try people watching, which he initially thought was really creepy. Their giggles filled the quiet Starbucks as they made up stories about the people that walked by, getting more ridiculous by the hour.

After they finished their coffee, they walked around Piccadilly Circus, discussing the merits of shopping in high-end stores vs. vintage stores, and which restaurants had better service while taking in the night life. They sat on the steps by the Statue of Eros, and talked about their childhoods, embarrassing stories, and their families. Before long, it was early morning, but it still felt like the night was young. The snow swirling in the air gave the night a magical feeling, as if they were figurines in a snow globe.

"So Molly, what are your plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Hopefully just a low-key night with the girls like I do every year. But they've all got boyfriends now, so…" She trailed off, embarrassed to admit that she had to spend it alone this year.

"You know, the city puts on a great fireworks show beside the London Eye. It's free too!"

She perked up. "Yeah, I used to watch it with my family every year on the telly when I was a little girl."

"Why not watch it for real this year?" He was hoping she would get the hint.

"Because I don't have anyone to go with…" Molly turned to look at him and was surprised at the hopeful look he was giving her. "Oh! You meant with me."

"You see, normally I spend it with my family. But as you know, things aren't working out with me and my wife. We decided that we needed to spend it apart, but she decided to take the kids too. Since I'm alone and you're alone, we could be alone together," he offered with that sheepish smile.

Her cheeks turned even pinker than the cold winter air was making them. "I would love to spend New Year's Eve with you, Lestrade."

"Great!" He hopped up off the steps and turned around to face her, offering his arm. "So, shall we walk around some more? Frankly, I like this whole late night walk thing."

She took his arm with a smile. "We shall." They walked off into the night, smiles almost permanently plastered on their faces.

New Year's Eve came. Molly was in her bathroom doing her hair, getting ready to meet Lestrade when her mobile rang. She recognized the ringtone immediately and lunged for it across her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Molly! Are you coming to meet us at the The Fox?" It was her older sister, Melinda. Molly sighed. She was quick to pick up on the fact that her sister and their friends were well on their way to getting smashed. The fact that Melinda didn't even bother to call her to invite her to hang out made her run her hands through her hair.

"No, Melinda. I already have plans."

"What! You had plans and you didn't tell me?"

"You never called me to invite me to come out with you for New Year's Eve!" Molly retorted.

There was silence, or at least what was supposed to be silence with the incessant bar chatter in the background. "Oh. Listen, I'm reeaaaally sorry Mol. Things just got busy and—"

"You're forgiven." She meant it. The fact that she was going to ring in the New Year with Lestrade was reason enough not to get snippy. It also helped that after that coffee date, she had taken a liking to him too. Things were looking up for her.

"Really. Have fun with everyone! Send them my love!"

"Okay bye. Love you!"

"Love you too," she replied before hanging up and resuming getting ready.

The real dilemma at hand was figuring at what to wear. She was never one to care for fashion given her profession, but she could allow herself to have a girl moment. After going through almost her entire wardrobe, she settled on a simple black shirtdress with black lace tights. She figured that even though she would never be taking off her favorite vintage blue pea coat, at least she could feel pretty. She picked out her comfiest pair of red flats for another pop of color. Her hair was down in soft waves and she nestled her well-worn black beret on top. Makeup to her was nice and simple: soft eye shadow, a small amount of blush, a couple of swipes of mascara and her lipstick that she had gotten rave reviews on. After putting on her black wool scarf and gloves, she left her flat to hail a taxi to Waterloo.

Lestrade was already there on the South Bank right in front of the Eye, slightly nervous. He called John to talk about his date (at least he thought it was) with Molly. John, the ever-calming friend, assured him that things were going to go well and that he had nothing to worry about. John wished him good luck and they ended the call. Molly managed to find him in the thick of the crowd by the Thames and she waved at him, making his heart rate pick a little bit. She looked even more beautiful when she wasn't trying. Molly could say the same about Lestrade. He looked handsome in his black pea coat and fitted jeans.

"It's a madhouse here! Is it always like this?" She asked her eyes wide with wonder.

Lestrade laughed. "Of course! But that's the fun of it."

They talked about family traditions during New Year's Eve when the fireworks started going off. Molly was in awe at how spectacular they were in person and how they just seemed to engulf the sky. All of the dazzling colors illuminated the river, the various oohs and ahh's adding to the excitement. She grabbed Lestrade's arm at a particularly beautiful arrangement of fireworks that cascaded down in a rainbow trail behind Big Ben, and she leaned against him, content. He was a little stunned, but he leaned his head against hers, trying his best not to let his excitement burst out. Molly pulled back, suddenly aware of her actions and stuttered to apologize, but he just grinned.

"It's all fine, Molly," he said.

They continued to stand there, moving a little closer together until their shoulders were brushing. Lestrade looked from her, to the fireworks, back to her and down to their hands. Molly felt his hand brush against hers, in an effort to hold it. She thought it was really cute that he was so shy about this; she was used to seeing him confident and in control of everything. Their fingers laced together and it felt like all was right in the world. She saw him looking at her in her peripheral vision and she turned to him, just offering a serene smile instead of the big grin that she was feeling on the inside, which he returned.

Once the countdown started flashing in the sky, their masks fell away, revealing the uncertainty behind it all. As if they were trying to come to terms with the possibilities of what it could be to them. It was the awkward smiles that are offered at the door after a first date, unsure of what the next step should be.

As the countdown began, they started inching closer together, like two magnets. There was that natural hesitation, as most people have before their first kiss. However, that hesitation burst into fireworks in that kiss, just like the fireworks signaling in the New Year consumed the skies over London.


End file.
